


Impatience/Demon in Red/Principality in Blue

by LollyHolly99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Digital Art, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, they're both bastards today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Some fic and unrelated art for the They're Switches, Bitches! zine!Wherein Crowley is a resilient horny bastard, and our favourite angel/demon pair strip down to some saucy underthings~
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	1. Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> (whoops look at me posting these like a whole month after everyone else cus I'm just. like that. orz )

There was a rattle as a potential customer pushed on the locked door of A.Z. Fell's bookshop. They, whoever they were, did this _despite_ the drawn blinds over the windows, the aforementioned lock, and, most amazingly, the sign on said door clearly stating ' _CLOSED_ '. Honestly, Aziraphale knew some humans couldn't take a hint, but this was ridiculous.

"We are _closed_!" the angel called, damn near _yelled_ , aggravation clear in his voice, to get the unknown human to cease their attempts to enter. The rattling quieted almost immediately after that, and he turned back to his desk to return once more to his paperwork.

"You sound irritated, angel." Crowley piped up, sprawled seductively over the nearby sofa, having divested himself of most of his clothing, bar an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of tight-fitting black boxers. "Y'know, I bet I could suggest something that'd help you relax~"

Crowley's sultry tone of voice did nothing to cure Aziraphale of his annoyance. In fact, it only served to annoy him further, considering the demon's unceasing attempts all afternoon to pull him away from his work.

"If I sound _irritated_ ," Aziraphale answered. "I would think it would be obvious that it's because you've been pestering me for sex since the moment I sat down to finish this."

" _Angeelll_ ," Crowley whined. "You can finish your... your stock-taking, or whatever it is... _whenever_. Whereas I'm feeling especially in the mood _now_."

"Dearest, as much as I'd love to ravish you at any given moment, I'd very much prefer to get this done _sometime_ today, and I'm quite certain that won't happen if I let you drag me off to bed right now."

"Hmmh... you're not wrong, but-"

"No ' _but's_ , Crowley, you're going to have to wait."

The demon pouted dramatically, and slumped in his position on the sofa. 

"Please? You and I both know all this isn't urgent."

"It might not be, but if I can get it done sooner rather than later, I might as well. Then we'll have as long as we like to do whatever we want. Save the best thing 'til last, as they say."

Crowley groaned as his partner adjusted his reading glasses (Silly little things, in Crowley's opinion, for an _angel_ who has no need for them - though he had to admit they looked good on him.) and turned his attentions back to the paperwork on the desk before him.

Moments passed. Crowley watched on as Aziraphale scribbled down... whatever it was he was scribbling down, the bookshop around them silent apart from the faint sound of pen on paper and the occasional huff of frustration from the demon.

"You know," Aziraphale sighed, once he'd had enough of Crowley's very loud, very obviously exaggerated huffing. "You _are_ allowed to start without me if you're feeling randy. No-one's stopping you from going upstairs to touch yourself."

Crowley slunk off the sofa - practically slithered, snake that he was - and came up behind Aziraphale, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "'s not the same."

Aziraphale pointedly ignored Crowley's kisses and the arms around him. "Well then, you'll have to wait."

Crowley frowned, and slipped off of Aziraphale. He was _not_ about to let this stop him. He stepped back, and pulled his partner's chair back some short distance with him, leaving the angel to grumble as the movement left an ugly line of ink on the paper. Then, Crowley stepped around and straddled Aziraphale, a smirk on his face and his arms over the other being's shoulders once more.

Aziraphale failed to return the smirk when he looked up at the demon. Whereas Crowley had apparently decided no amount of busy-ness would get in the way of his fun, the angel was of a differing opinion.

"Darling, for someone who quietly waited for millennia for me to properly accept your affections, you certainly are impatient." he said, unamused.

"Exactly. I've _been_ patient, and for a long bloody time, so now I'm allowed to be _not_ patient for a little while."

"Well, I'm sure you have the capability to be patient a short while longer."

"I can feel you getting quite _impatient_ under your trousers, you know~" Crowley teased with a slight, rolling shift of his hips downwards to illustrate.

"Yes, well, anyone would be, considering your state of undress, and your... endeavours. Now, get off of me, and _wait_."

Aziraphale pushed Crowley gently, but firmly, and the serpent rolled his eyes even as he obediently removed himself from Aziraphale's lap and plonked himself on the sofa again with a sigh.

"Go and find something else to do. I'll be done with this in a jiffy." Aziraphale said, tucking his chair back in.

Silence permeated the room once more. Crowley grew restless, shifting about on the sofa and fiddling with his phone to pass the time. Still, even with all the distractions available to him, he was dead-set on just one thing. And, as a demon, whose entire job had been temptation for thousands of years, he thought he'd be decently skilled enough in the art of tempting to manage to get said one thing.

So, he thought, it was time for one final shot. Time to pull out the big guns. Flex the old demonic tempting muscles that hadn't been properly used since... the averted apocalypse? Before that, maybe? Crowley didn't know exactly. Didn't matter, he knew he still had it in him.

He sat himself upright again from where he'd been laying down on the sofa, and slouched to get comfortable in his seat. Then, slowly, in the most obvious manner he could manage, he spread his legs wide apart.

His actions didn't go unnoticed. Out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale looked over, his attention caught by the demon suddenly moving about nearby. He swiftly brushed it off, however, and focused on his work again.

Crowley had just begun, though. With one hand braced on a bare thigh, he moved the other to the seat of his boxers, dragging his fingers across his mound and sighing at the touch. 

Another sideways glance from the angel. But nothing more.

Crowley continued, rubbing at his folds through the fabric - which was already damp and getting wetter, as he could easily feel.

" _Mmh_ ," he whined - a call to Aziraphale, disguised, wrapped up in a noise.

Aziraphale looked over and back again. "Hmph. Darling, whatever you're doing, it's not going to work on me."

Crowley, pleased at the presence of a response of any kind, continued with his plan. He slowly, teasingly, pushed his boxers down his hips and legs, then slid the tight underwear off entirely, dropping them onto the floor without a care.

"You're sure?" he said, grinning. "'Cause I'm not."

Aziraphale was silent for a moment, writing something more down. "...Positive."

The demon didn't let his partner's words deter him. There was one more trick up his sleeve, one more attempt he could make to steal away the angel from his work.

With his hands back to where they were shortly before, Crowley parted his legs again and continued where he left off. He skirted the one hand over his mound, sliding it lower, lower, waiting until Aziraphale inevitably glanced over before dipping a pair of fingers into his waiting, wet hole and groaning.

The angel visibly gulped, but otherwise kept his cool, and continued working.

"When I advised you to go and pleasure yourself without me," Aziraphale spoke up, pretending not to look. "I meant for you to do it _elsewhere_ , in case that wasn't obvious. Somewhere less distracting."

Crowley, with his serpentine eyes lidded atop his otherwise falsely innocent face, took that as a cue to start pumping his fingers inside himself. "Oh? Am I distracting you?"

Aziraphale tutted. "...I'm not going to grace that with a response."

Crowley only chuckled at that, his laughter quickly petering out into a moan as he pressed his palm against his clit.

"Ohhh... _angel_..." he groaned. " _Mmh_..."

The previous silence was replaced with Crowley's noises of pleasure, exaggerated in just such a way to worm his way into Aziraphale's focus, and the slick sound of his movements. Everything as deliberate as could be done with the arousal burning inside him. Everything calculated for the purpose of tempting.

He threw his head back and groaned loudly, deeply, as he brought his fingers back out and used the slicked-up digits to work his clit over, sending shocks of pleasure through him. Aziraphale failed to resist looking over, the pair's gazes met, and Crowley grinned at the wide-eyed arousal he found plastered on his partner's face.

It was the next thing that came out of his mouth that finally got him the reaction he _really_ wanted, however.

"...Nnh... oh, _fuck_... _ah_ \- _Aziraphale_...!"

"Oh-" The angel stood up instantly, and slammed his pen down onto the desk. His face was flushed bright red with what Crowley knew had to be a combination of arousal and frustration. "That _does it_!"

Before Crowley knew it, Aziraphale had stormed over, grabbed the demon's wrist and pulled his busy hand away from where it was working, and dragged him up to his feet.

"Since you're so very desperate for it..."

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the collar of his open shirt and dragged him in for a kiss, claiming his mouth almost desperately. Crowley was dizzy with the suddenness of it - he'd been turned on before, and that had amplified tenfold once the angel took action.

"...Then fine. You win."

He wasted no time, then, in pushing Crowley up against the nearest wall and kissing him furiously as he fumbled to remove his own trousers and underwear. Crowley was breathless, blushing, and had a ridiculously smug smile on his face from witnessing the effects of his tempting - in particular, the hard, straining, holy cock that he knew so well being freed from its confines, all for him. 

Soft, angelic hands found their way beneath skinny thighs, and Crowley found himself lifted from the ground - just high enough from the floor that he was reminded of Aziraphale's strength, not quite enough to lock his legs around the angel's waist and gain some leverage.

Aziraphale lined up his cock at Crowley's dripping entrance, and thrust inside with barely a warning. Crowley cried out sharply - not out of pain, he was wet enough that the slide inside was _miraculously_ easy and smooth, but out of sheer relief and pleasure.

Then, not a second later, Aziraphale began to move. He didn't even attempt to start slowly, snapping his hips to Crowley's at a brutal speed as soon as he started thrusting, fucking him with an aggression almost unseen from the angel. Crowley wasn't complaining, though. Far from it. The demon simply used what brainpower and strength wasn't currently being fucked out of him to rest his hands on his lover's shoulders, and gave himself over to the angel.

"Ah...!" he cried. "...Aaahn... fuh-fuck, Aziraphale, oh, _fuck_ , yes, hmn...!"

Aziraphale panted heavily as he chased his pleasure, using Crowley as his own personal toy, so worked up already from the teasing.

" _Hah_... Is this..." he breathed. "...What you... _ohh_... what you wanted?"

" _Yesss_..." Crowley hissed. "Az- _oh_ , 'ziraphale, yes, _fuuuck_ _me_ , yesss!"

The way the demon said his name like that... the ecstatic face he wore... the tightening of his walls around his cock... Aziraphale wasn't going to last. He thought it a good thing he didn't plan to.

It wasn't much longer before his hips began to falter in their movements, stuttering. The pair's moans and groans grew higher and higher as they grew closer to their peaks, Crowley's nails dug ever further into the angel's shoulders as he gripped tighter...

One, two, three more thrusts, and Aziraphale stilled himself deep inside Crowley, cumming with a loud, deep groan. Crowley whimpered at the feeling of his release within him, and the pair sighed together when Aziraphale pulled out shortly thereafter.

Then, to Crowley's disbelief, instead of offering a hand, or his mouth, or _anything_ of the like to get him off too, Aziraphale swiftly tucked his spent cock away, pulled up his trousers, and sat back down at his desk, back at work once more.

"Uh... angel?" Crowley asked, bewildered, bracing himself against the wall. "Are you not gonna... y'know... help out?"

Aziraphale didn't even look up from his writing when he answered. "I'll make you cum when I'm finished, dear. Until then, you can do it by yourself. Thank you very much for the stress relief, though, I needed that, I think."

Crowley stared in surprise for a minute. Then he stomped upstairs, unsatisfied, impatient, and with cum leaking down his thigh, to wait in the angel's bedroom in his flat above the shop.

However quickly or slowly the work would get done, Crowley felt he had a long wait ahead of him.


	2. Demon in Red/Principality in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so wonderful to have worked on this zine! I'm so glad to have been a part of it - so many thanks to everyone involved <3


End file.
